Web of the Dreamweaver!
| nextepisode= }} Web of the Dreamweaver! is the fourth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and thirtieth overall. Premise The Dreamweaver has come to life, brainwashing an old group of Crypts and Creatures players (including Sheriff Stone) by entering their minds while they sleep! Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Marcie Fleach * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Francilee Jackson * Melvin Keisterbaum Villains: * Dreamweaver * Horbert Feist * Mr. E Other characters: * Mrs. Feist * Paula Rogers * Professor Emmanuel Raffalo * Vincent Van Ghoul Locations * Crystal Cove ** Feist home ** Crystal Cove Assurance Bank ** Rogers Mansion *** Shaggy's bedroom *** Living room ** Crystal Cove Police Department ** Jones mansion ** The Francilee Show ** Blake Mansion ** Melvin Keisterbaum's mansion ** Crystal Cove High School * Lair of the Dreamweaver Objects * Pancakes * Spaghetti * Marcie Fleach's cellphone * Pizza * Velma's cellphone * Crypts and Creatures Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * The recap provides the following scenes: ** Daphne slaps Baylor Hotner, followed by her saying, "Small town that, Baylor Hotner," from the previous episode. * Hot Dog Water is ousted from the gang after Daphne rejoined at the end of the previous episode. The reason for Hot Dog Water being forced to leave is that apart from joining on the basis that she was temporary, the gang is a five-member group. * After trying on multiple wigs in the previous episode, Shaggy wears one throughout this episode to hide his short hair which was cut between and . * The unnamed teacher in Shaggy's flashback is Emmanuel Raffalo, who was the Slime Mutant, in . Notes/trivia * This is the only episode of Mystery Incorporated to show Daphne driving the Mystery Machine. * The Feist home looks virtually identical to the home of Hugh Dederdee, from the episode, When the Cicada Calls. * Shaggy's Crypts and Creatures character name was "Shagdolf". Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Running gags: The victims (Horbert, Francilee, and Melvin) loved what they lost more than their own kids. It turns out the culprit's motivation was based on the loss of something he loved more than his own kids, as well. Cultural references * The dream mazes and the Dreamweaver are references to the movie Labyrinth. * Potential victims fearing to ever sleep again suggests the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. * Crypts and Creatures is a parody of Dungeons and Dragons, much like Dragons and Gnomes is from the previous TV series, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Francilee seems to be similar to celebrity chef, Paula Dean. Both are heavy set southern chefs with their own cooking show and product line. * The Crypts and Creatures characters of Francilee Jackson, Horbert Feist, and Melvin Keisterbam are based on The Lord of the Ring characters Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. Additionally Shaggy's character's name Shagdolf is a nod to Gandolf. The goblins featured in the Crypts and Creatures fantasy sequences are based on those featured in Rankin-Bass's adaptations of The Hobbit and Return of the King. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The recap presents Daphne's line, "Small town that, Baylor Hotner," in a different tone from what she previously gave in * In the opening scene, Horbert is shown with the Dreamweaver, despite the fact that he is the one behind the monster. * Although Francilee holds the corn bread stuffing box with her right hand, on the box it depicts her holding a spoon with her left hand. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes